Chronik einer Katastrophe
1. März 2015 Mein Name ist Chris, ich bin 17 Jahre alt und gehe auf die geschwärzt Highschool in geschwärzt. Ich würde mich selbst als sehr introvertierten Menschen beschreiben. Ich habe pechschwarze Haare im "Emocut" Style und zwei Snakebite-Piercings im Gesicht. Meine Augen sind braun und ich habe eine etwas markante, längere Nase. Meine Lieblingsbands sind "From first to last", "Marilyn Manson" und "Bullet for my Valentine". Ich habe sozusagen nur die Musik und das Internet als meine Hobbys. Freunde habe ich leider keine und ich werde seit meinem 13 Lebensjahr gemobbt. Früher verstand ich mich mit den anderen nicht schlecht aber dann kam ein kleines Ereignis das mein Leben fortan grundlegend veränderte. Jeffrey, das Alphatier der Klasse fing an mir diverse Spitznamen zu geben. Ich war so naiv und dachte zuerst das alles nur Spaß sei, aber sie fingen dann an mich immer mehr zu beleidigen und dann kam auch noch körperliche Gewalt hinzu. Ich wurde sehr oft in meinem Spind eingesperrt und auf dem Pausenhof verprügelt. Einmal ritzten sie mir mit einem Messer ein Pentagramm in den Rücken. "Satanist, Dämonenbeschwörer, Scheiss Emo" nannten sie mich während sie das Pentagramm in meinen Rücken einritzten. Die Lehrer unternahmen nicht viel obwohl ich es immer meinen Eltern erzählte. Als ich 15 wurde hörte ich damit auf da es scheinbar sinnlos war zu petzen. Tritte, Schläge, in den Spind gesperrt werden stand immer an der Tagesordnung. Aber ich habe es langsam satt... 3. März 2015 Endlich mal ein guter Tag, es geschah sogar etwas das ich als Wunder bezeichnen würde. Während meiner täglichen Prügeleinheit wurde ich tatsächlich von einem anderen Jungen verteidigt, Charly. Er sperrte dieses mal sogar Jeffrey in den Spind. Natürlich ging diese Geschichte nicht so gut aus. Jeffrey und seine Kompanen prügelten ihn nach der Schule krankenhausreif. Aber ich werde Charly besuchen, das schulde ich ihm. 4. März 2015 Dieser Tag war scheisse, ich wurde in die Kloschüssel getaucht und mein Matheheft wurde zerrissen, das wird Mr. Harrison nicht gefallen. Aber als ich dem trostlosen Schulaltag entkam fuhr ich ins Krankenhaus und besuchte Charly. Er schien erfreut über den Besuch zu sein und wir unterhielten uns lange und intensiv. Wir waren uns von Anfang an sympathisch. Warum musste er blos in der Parallelklasse sein? Warum kann er nicht in meiner Klasse sein? Es würde alles so viel erträglicher machen. Zuhause angekommen war ich wieder alleine in meinem winzigen Zimmer. Mit meinen fetten Kopfhörern auf den Ohren und lautstark "Dear Diary, my Teen Angst has a Bodycount" hörend. Ich griff mir meine Rasierklinge und fing an mich zu schneiden. Ich kramte meine langen Ärmel hoch und setzte die Klinge an meinem linken Unterarm an. Schnitt. Schnitt. Schnitt. Es waren immer drei Schnitte, jeder ca 5 cm lang. Es war mein Ritual, in dieser kurzen Zeit des Schmerzes konnte ich die Welt um mich vergessen, ich hatte meinen Frieden. Leider macht mich Ritzen auf Dauer auch nicht fröhlicher, deshalb meldete ich mich vor zirka einem Jahr bei einem Metalcore Forum an. Ich nannte meinen Account wiefolgt: geschwärzt Ich fühlte mich im Internet wie ein normaler Mensch der dazugehört. Über alles konnte ich mich mit diesen Leuten unterhalten, manche teilten sogar mein Schicksal als Mobbingopfer. Mit zwei anderen Userinnen chattete ich besonders gerne, das waren geschwärzt und geschwärzt. Beide verwendeten RealLife-Fotos, was im Internet ja relativ selten vorkommt. Sie waren bildhübsche Mädchen, die eine mit pechschwarzen Haaren und lila Strähnchen, die andere mit Blauen Haaren und weißen Strähnchen. Ihre Gesichter waren rein, aber man konnte eine gewisse Traurigkeit erkennen. Beide sind ebenfalls Mobbingopfer.. Beziehungsweise waren Mobbingopfer... Vor nicht allzulanger Zeit erhängte sich eine der beiden... kaum einen Monat später sprang die andere vor einen Zug. So gute Mädchen, warum werden immer die guten gemobbt? Warum trifft es nie solche Arschlöcher wie Jeffrey?! In den dunkelsten Ecken meines Gehirns find ich an einen teuflischen Plan zu schmieden. 5. März Ich freute mich ein wenig auf diesen Tag, Charly war vom Krankenhaus zurück an der Schule. Wir trafen uns vor der Schule in der Bibliothek, diese war in der Früh immer komplett leer. Er begrüßte mich herzlich und wir fingen an über unsere Musikrichtungen zu diskutieren, er hörte immer gerne Rock und Pop. Diese zur Abwechslung idyllische Ruhe wurde durch das Auftreten von Jeffrey mit ein paar seiner Freunde gestört. Sie waren zu fünft und kamen entschlossen auf uns zu. Wir erschraken als wir sahen dass Jeffrey ein Messer in der Hand hielt und dass seine Freunde vermutlich ebenfalls bewaffnet waren. Er ging sofort auf Charly zu und beleidigte diesen als Hurensohn. Zudem fragte er hämisch was er mit seinem Lover hier mache. Was dann geschah war... Er hielt ihm das Messer in die Hand und zwang ihn sich zu bücken... Plötzlich zückte ein Freund von Jeffrey, Brad ein Messer und zwang mich... Er zwang mich.. Meine Hose zu öffnen... Und meinen Penis herauszuholen. Jeffrey sagte dann in seinem schmierigen Ton zu Charlie dass er jetzt anfangen kann Spaß zu haben. Also zwang Jeffrey Charly dazu mir einen zu blasen. Es dauerte zirka 20 Sekunden dann musste Charly kotzen und ich fing an zu weinen, ich konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Jeffrey und seine Truppe verschwanden dann zügig, die Schweine hatten zudem ein Video gedreht. Wie kann man so etwas seinen Mitmenschen antun? 13. März Ich habe lange nichts mehr von Charly gehört, also er meidet mich in letzter Zeit. Beide sind wir die Lachnummern der Schule. Schwuchteln. Homos. Nennen sie uns, und ich stehe wieder einmal alleine da. Mittags setzte ich mich wie gewohnt alleine an einen Tisch in der Ecke, doch zu meiner Überraschung setzte sich Charly zu mir. Er brachte anfangs nur ein schüchternes Hi heraus. Aber dann fing er an mit mir über seine Gefühle zu reden. Ein Gefühl spürte er in letzter Zeit besonders, wir teilten dieses Gefühl. HASS Nach der Schule ging ich mit Charly zu einem Typen den ich aus dem Metalcore Forum kannte: Dennis, ein volltätowierter Mann mit Vollbart. Wenn man ihn sieht könnte man meinen er wollte dich gleich abstechen, aber ich kannte ihn unter dem Nick geschwärzt als lustigen lieben Typen. Dennis' kleines Nebengeschäft war ein sehr illegales, der Waffenhandel. Wir besorgten uns jeweils eine Glock und jeder kaufte sich 100 Patronen als Munition. Während des "Deals" hatten wir schon ein mulmiges Gefühl, und beinahe unser gesamtes Erspartes ging drauf aber es war in unseren Augen das richtige. Wir versteckten die Waffen und die Munition in meinem schwarzen Rucksack und machten uns auf dem Weg nach Hause. Mit dem Plan morgen die Welt für immer zu verändern. 14. März Wie sehr ich mich auf diesen Tag freue... Endlich der Tag der Gerechtigkeit. Jahrelange Drangsalierungen und Schikanen... Nie wurde ich irgendwie integriert.. Ich versuchte alles was ich konnte, aber sie behandelten mich immer wie einen Alien. Heute werden sie alle das bekommen was sie verdienen. Charly und ich trafen uns bereits ganz früh vor der Schule und wir deponierten die Waffen in Charlys Spind. Um 09:00 verließen wir jeweils unsere Klassen um "auf die Toilette zu gehen". Das war die letzte Stunde dir mich Mr. Harrison dieser Hurensohn unterrichtete. Natürlich musste mich Jeffrey darauf hinweisen dass ich auf die Mädchentoilette gehen solle. Wir gingen zuerst zum Hausmeister und töteten ihn. Ich lenkte ihn ab und Charly erwürgte ihn mit einem Seil von hinten. Er wehrte sich lange aber wir waren zu entschlossen. Charly nahm dann seinen Schlüssel und lief zum Haupteingang um diesen zu verrigeln. Ich schnappte mir währenddessen den Ersatzschlüsel und verrigelte den Hinterausgang. Anschließend trafen uns vor seinem Spind und nahmen unsere Waffen in die Hand, steckten das Magazin rein, atmeten tief ein, und luden durch. Wir gingen zuerst in meine Klasse. Zuerst sahen sie uns nur verwirrt an als wir die Klasse stürmten, aber als sie merkten dass wir Pistolen in den Händen hielten verwandelten sich ihre verwirrten Gesichter in angstverzerrte. Ich gab den ersten Schuss ab, er traf Tyler Jeffersons Hals, er verlor sofort eine Menge Blut. Charly tötete Mr. Harrison mit einem Kopfschuss. Die Schüler fingen an sich unter die Tische zu kauern. Wir gingen zu Jeffrey und ich zerrte ihn aus seinem Tisch hervor. Der sonst so selbstbewusste Sportler hatte nun Todesangst. Charly schoss ihm in seinen Penis, ich beendete das Werk mit einem Kopfschuss auf den sich vor schmerz am Boden windenden Jeffrey. Wir forderten alle Schüler auf dass sie sich in einer Reihe aufstellen sollen. Durch einen demonstrativen Mord an Brad wurden sie schlussendlich überzeugt. 15 Schüler standen jetzt nebeneinander vor der Wand. Also fingen wir an eine Münze zu werfen. Zahl bedeutet eine 2. Chance Kopf... nun Kopf kostet einem den Kopf. Also fingen wir an abwechselnd die Münze zu werfen. Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Das Schicksal meint es nicht gut mit euch sagten wir zur zitternden Klasse. Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Es ist doch eine Schande oder nicht? Wie viel Pech kann man haben? Ihr seid einfach erbärmlich Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Kopf. Bang! Es stand nur noch ein Mädchen da, Shary. Sie hatte rote Haare und war nun stark am zittern. Ihr vorher weißes T-Shirt war durch Blutflecken verschmutzt. Ich sagte zu ihr: "Shary... Ich muss dir was beichten. Die Münze ist gefaked. Siehst du? Keine Zahl weit und breit!" Charly lachte und lud seine Waffe erneut nach. Wir spürten in diesem Moment nichts geringeres als MACHT. Endlich hatten wir die Kontrolle, wir bestimmten was geschah und keiner konnte uns etwas anhaben. Ich warf die Münze konnte sie aber nicht fangen. Sie landete in einer Blutlache. "Tja da hast du noch einmal Glück gehabt Shary... Kein Kopf." Charly und ich sahen uns an und nickten, wir wussten was zu tun war. Charly öffnete die Klassentür und deutete Shary sie soll den Raum verlassen. Zuerst ungläubisch lief sie anschließed weinend aus dem Klassenraum. Wir hörten von Außen die ganzen Polizeiautos und Hubschrauber. Charly schloss die Klassentür wieder und sagte zu mir "Du weißt wie wir das beenden müssen Chris oder? Wir haben genug Blut vergossen..." Ich nickte nur mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Wir stellten uns gegenüber und hielten uns die geladenen Waffen an den Kopf. 3 2 1 Klick! Charly drückte ab und starb sofort. Ich weigerte mich abzudrücken. Denn... Diesen Erfolg gebe ich ihnen nicht! Ich bin nämlich hier noch lange nich fertig... "Grausames Massaker nach Amok-Lauf an der geschwärzt Highschool in geschwärzt!" Die Polizei berichtet von 20 Toten, darunter einer der Todesschützen, ein gewisser Charly S. . Es wird derzeit nach dem zweiten Todesschützen gefahndet, falls sie Hinweise zum derzeitign Aufenthaltsort von Chris Thomson haben bitten wir Sie diese unverzüglich der Polizei zu melden. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Tagebuch